1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to window coverings and more particularly, to improvements in Venetian blinds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional Venetian blinds are fabricated in various standard lengths and must be custom made if other lengths are desired, thus raising their cost to the purchaser. In many cases, windows to be outfitted with Venetian blinds require such customization. In some instances the user, after purchasing the Venetian blind, will wish to move it from one window to another, but will find that the window lengths differ sufficiently to cause a fitting problem, thus necessitating returning the Venetian blind to the factory for shortening or lengthening, or necessitating the purchase of another customized Venetian blind. Although a Venetian blind can be pulled up by its lift cords to temporarily shorten it, the resulting closely stacked lower portion of the blind detracts from the overall visual appearance of the blind, so that customizing the length of the blind is preferred.
It would be desirable to be able to provide improvements in a Venetian blind which would enable one to readily adjust the length of the blind without having to return it to the manufacturer for customizing. Such improvements should be simple and effective and be performable by anyone without special tools. Moreover, the improvements should not substantially increase the cost of the blind or materially alter its appearance.